Fire & Ice: The 54th Hunger Games SYOT
by WisteriaAnne
Summary: The 54th Hunger Games SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) Status: CLOSED Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (SYOT form)

I watch as President Snow and the Gamemakers bustle around the room. I can't hear everything they're saying, but from the bits and pieces I've caught I can tell the arena for this year's Hunger Games is pretty complex. They've been working on it since the end of last year's Games, or so it seems.

A woman catches me staring, and I quickly get back to my dusting. In my hurriedness, my elbow hits a cup sitting on the counter, spilling its content all over a keyboard. The man closest to it jumps up and begins yelling at me. I go to explain, then realize I can't speak.

The President looks in the direction of the commotion, and begins walking towards me, his freshly polished shoes squeaking on the tile floor. "What's all this about, Simon?"

The man who was yelling at me, Simon I now know, turns to the President and immediately apologizes. "Mr. President, Sir, I'm so sorry. This stupid Avox just ruined my keyboard, that's all. Sorry for the disturbance."

President Snow looked from me to the man, and back again. "Run along, young lady. We have no time for such trivial things. Back to your chores."

I can tell by the angry look on Simon's face that he thinks I should have been punished for my mistake. Honestly, any other day I probably would have been. I guess I have the Games to thank for the lack of one today. As I head out to finish my chores, I realize that's the only good thing to ever come from them.

* * *

Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games! Please include as much detail and information in the form as possible. And please, be creative! I don't want any John Smiths in this story. And this is my first time hosting a SYOT, so bear with me and let me know how I'm doing so I can improve as I go. Thanks ahead of time to anyone who participates. **Let the Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **Tribute Submission Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Reaped or volunteered, if volunteered why?:

Appearance:

Personality (please be detailed):  
Background:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:  
Weaknesses:

Best Weapon:

Strategy:

Alliances?:

 **Please begin with one or two tributes per person, and I will let everyone know if I need extra for bloodbath victims. District numbers are first-come-first-serve. I will keep an updated list along with a copy of the submission form in my bio.**

DISCLAIMER: All Hunger Games rights go to the amazing Suzanne Collins.


	2. Chapter 2: Ariadne's Reaping

**Thank you, Skyheart033 for submitting this tribute. I really enjoyed writing about her. I hope you like how she turned out. :)**

* * *

 **Ariadne Redfold – District 1**

The sun peaks through the trees behind my house as I throw my last knife and hit the target dummy right in the heart. Every day for the past week, I've been getting up early to train, and practicing all day, hoping to get an edge on the other tributes.

I walk over to the dummy and begin removing the knives, all the while giving myself a little pep talk. "Today is finally the day. Ten years now you've been waiting patiently to volunteer, and if anyone even dares get in your way, they will pay the consequences…"

"Ari? What are you doing?" I turn to see my ten-year-old sister, Glitter, standing there with a terrified look on her face.

I smile. "Hi, Glitter. Want a turn?" I ask, flipping a knife over in my hand.

Her eyes light up for a split second. "Really? You never let me practice with you before." Her innocence is disgusting, and I bite down on my tongue to keep myself from screaming at her.

I feign a smile again. "Of course. You can take the dummy's place. It'll be fun."

She seems confused for a short while, then the look of terror slowly returns to her face. She turns and runs off as tears begin falling down her face. I laugh and head inside for breakfast.

I sit and eat my eggs and toast as Mom lectures me about harassing Glitter. She knows I'm not listening, but still rambles on.

"I've gotta go now, Mom. I'll see you after I win the Games." I jump up and head out the door without even waiting to hear her response.

My dad is outside, coming in from his morning jog. "Hey, kiddo."

I scowl at him. "I told you not to call me that, Dad. I'm an adult and I'm on my way to prove I can handle myself."

He gives me a sad smile and says, "I know, sweetie. Just be careful."

I huff and make my way down the stone path in front of the house. "Sweetie is even worse than kiddo. See ya later."

I run as fast as I can to the Square before my family has time to catch up. Walking up to a table, I stick my finger out and state my name.

The man sitting there seems to appreciate my enthusiasm and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and head to the 17-year-old section.

It's already pretty crowded, but I manage to spot my friend Ivora in the crowd. "You ready to watch me win?" I say when I reach her.

She scoffs at me and brings her attention to the stage as the escort taps on the mic. Castaneda, I think her name is, is wearing a ridiculous red wig and I can't help but laugh under my breath.

"Welcome to the Annual 54th Hunger Games, everyone! I know you're all excited, but before we can choose our names, we need to watch this short video."

I pay no attention to the video about the rebellion, instead I try to play out in my head exactly what I'll do when I make my way to the stage.

The video ends and Castaneda smiles widely. "Now let's get started!"

She pauses for a moment and makes her way to the girls' bowl. "Ladies first!" she says excitedly.

I feel the other girls around me tense up, and so do I, but not for the same reason.

Castaneda moves her hand around in the bowl for what seems like forever before finally pulling a slip out and opening it.

I get myself ready as she reads out the name. "Starla Levy!"

My hand is in the air before she even finishes saying the name and I shout, "I volunteer as tribute!"

I jump over the rope and run up the stage. The escort smiles at me. "Well aren't you an eager beaver? What's your name, dear?"

I look out to the crowd and stand proudly. "Ariadne Redfold." I put on a serious face as Castaneda heads over to the other bowl.

I'm now one step closer to proving myself, and nothing is going to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3: Eros's Reaping

**So sorry for the wait on this one. I've been busy over the holiday and with work. A big thank you to ThomasHungerGamesFan for submitting this tribute! From now on I will be trying to do one District at a time (male and female tributes in the same chapter), and I will try to get the next one up by tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Eros Goldwin – District 1**

I wake up as light streams through the window and lands on my face. Any other day, I'd stay in bed a little longer, but I can't waste even a minute this morning.

I get dressed and head to the bathroom where I splash some water on my face to wake myself up. In the mirror I see what looks like the face of a healthy 18-year-old boy.

Only my family and two closest friends know that's not the case, but in just a few days, the whole country will know.

It wasn't originally my plan to use my condition as a tool for sympathy, but if it means getting me closer to the money for my surgery, it's definitely my best bet.

I head downstairs where Dad is already making breakfast. "Hey, Dad."

He looks up from the stove and smiles at me. "Morning, son. You ready for today?"

I nod in response, and pick up a fork to eat the eggs and fruit he has placed in front of me. I'm grateful for the wealth that we have, even if it's not quite enough for my medical needs.

As I'm eating my mom and sister come down the stairs arguing about who knows what. "I don't want to wear the blue dress, Mom. You know I like green better", Eve says insistently to Mom.

"But the blue is better for your complexion, dear. And it makes your eyes pop." Of course Mom will be the one to win this argument, considering her job as a Capitol stylist.

Eve sighs in defeat and plops herself down in the seat next to me. "Where's Elijah?" I ask as she reaches for the orange juice.

"Probably still in bed. I tried to get him up, but he's impossible."

"I am not." We turn to see him in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face. He punches Eve playfully as he heads to his chair.

I finish my food and bring my plate to the sink. "I'm going to head out so I can catch up with Jasper and Margaret before it starts."

My mom gets up to give me a hug and kiss me on cheek. "Good luck, honey. I know you can do it." The rest of the family echoes with their own encouragements.

"Thanks, everyone." I smile at my family and look at them each one by one for what could be the last time. "Bye." I turn my back to them and walk out the door.

I walk a little ways down the road to Jasper's house where he's already waiting on his doorstep. "Hey, man. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I've done all I can to prepare. All that's left to do is to carry out my training the best I can."

"Well, at least you're confident." He slaps his hand on my shoulder and we head down the road again.

We're almost to the Square by the time Margaret catches up with us, and she pulls me into a hug before either of us can say anything. "Don't you die on me, Eros. Okay?"

I nod, even though we all know there's no guarantee I'll make it back.

The three of us walk to the Square in silence, and Jasper and Margaret say their goodbyes before heading off to the spectator area.

I make my way to a table and wait for my turn. "Name?" the lady sitting there says in a bored manner. "Eros Goldwin."

I stick my hand out and wait for the prick. No matter what happens, this is the last time I'll have to feel that sensation.

Taking one last glance over at my friends, I squeeze my through the crowd to my designated section. The Reaping will begin any minute now.

"Welcome to the Annual 54th Hunger Games, everyone!" The escort, whose name I can't remember rambles on, but I block her annoying voice out. They're all the same; preppy, over-dressed, and probably equally over-paid.

I watch the video of the rebellion, but don't hear it. I think of what life would be like without the Games. My only thought is I wouldn't have a chance at getting the money I need for my surgery. That's all that matters to me right now. It was an easy decision to volunteer, because I'll be dead in a few years anyway.

The video ends and the escort announces she'll be picking from the girls' bowl first. "Starla Levy!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice from the 17-year-old section shouts. A girl with curly blonde hair jumps the rope and sprints up to the stage. I recognize her from the academy and I know she will make for a tough partner

The escort smiles and asks her name. "Ariadne Redfold", she announces with a stern face and steady voice.

"Excellent! And now for the boys!" The red-wigged escort makes her way across the stage and quickly snatches a name out of the bowl. "And our other tribute will be Tanner Fae!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Many voices echo mine, but I'm clearly the first and I quickly push my way to the stage.

"Oh, and we have another volunteer!" Ariadne rolls her eyes as the escort states the obvious.

"And what's your name?" I stand up to the mic she holds out. "Eros Goldwin."

"May I introduce you all to the District 1 tributes of the 54th Hunger Games, Ariadne Redfold and Eros Goldwin!."

The crowd cheers and it finally sinks in. This is it. I'm officially part of the Hunger Games. Not only is this my chance at fame, but it's also my chance to live.


	4. Chapter 4: Maximus's Reaping

**Sorry again for the wait. I've been a lot busier than I expected, plus I've had a serious case of writer's block. It's not both like I'd hoped it would be, but I wanted to give you all something. Thank you, Huntress, for submitting this tribute.**

* * *

 **Maximus Fort – District 2**

I open my eyes and the first thought in my head is that today, I'm one step closer to showing everyone I'm the best.

I will finally prove to my cousins, Steele and Quartz, that I'm better at everything than they are, even if they don't see it that way now. At 18, this is my last chance.

I roll out of bed and pull on a black shirt and jeans. I run my hand through my black hair; nothing really needs to be done with it due to the shortness of it.

In the kitchen I find my brothers, Jupiter and Chase, already at the table eating breakfast and Mom flipping the last of the pancakes. Mom must have gotten them up or they'd still be in bed.

"Good morning, Max. You all fired up for today?" Mom was almost as excited about me volunteering as I was, partly because of the rivalry between her and her brother, my Uncle Ryker.

"Of course I am. Never slept better, either," I say as she sets a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"How do you sleep knowing you're going to be killing people?" Jupiter stuffs a huge bite of food in his mouth and looks at me for an answer.

"Cause it's not a big deal, that's how."

He finishes chewing and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. "Ya know, either Steele or Quartz will be volunteering too. You gonna kill them?"

"If it comes down to it, yeah. Of course, whoever it is will be one of the last ones my list. Can't go picking off allies first."

Chase, who is only thirteen, had been quiet during the whole conversation, but finally decided to speak up. "Do you really think they'd want to ally with you? You guys don't exactly get along."

"Yeah, I do, actually. Because, Chase, they may not be as smart as I am, but they still know how the Games work. And the career alliance is always a given." I continue eating, starting to get a little annoyed by my brothers.

They seem to realize this and finish the meal in silence.

As we are cleaning up our plates, Dad walks in the room already dressed and ready to go. I assume he ate before I came down.

"You boys ready to start heading out?"

I place my plate in the sink and stand tall before my dad. "I know I am, but I'm not so sure about these two babies."

"Babies? Dude, you're only two years older than me," Jupiter whines. He goes to punch me in the arm, but I grab his wrist and hold his arm behind his back. He tries to free himself, but I take his other arm and pin him up against the wall.

"Seriously? Okay, you proved your point. Now let me go." He wriggles again, but I'm much stronger than he is.

"I just had to make sure you knew your place, that's all," I say close to his ear.

"Maximus." I look up at Dad, who is giving me a stern look. "That's enough, son."

Normally I'd push his patience a little further, but we need to get going for the Reaping. I release Jupiter and punch him on the shoulder. Not too hard. Just enough to pop it out of the socket for a moment.

I look over at Chase and he takes a step back before running out the door ahead of us. "Oh, no you don't." I sprint to catch up with him and easily pass him on the way to the end of our walkway.

Suddenly there is an applause coming from my left. I look to see my friend Dawn clapping at the side of the road.

I laugh. "Thank you," I say taking a bow.

Chase rolls his eyes at me, and he, along with the rest of my family, begin their walk to the Square. Mom gives me a hug as she passes and wishes me good luck.

I turn to Dawn and smile at her. "So what brings you here this morning? Shouldn't you be headed to the Square by now?"  
"I thought we could walk together."

"Really? And why's that? Did you finally realize I'm the greatest guy in the world, and you wanted to walk with me now before I'm too famous to step out of my house?"

I'm mostly joking, but she doesn't laugh.

"Actually, you're pretty close."

It takes me a moment to realize she's serious and she sees my pause as disinterest. "Oh, never mind. I never should have come." She turns to leave, but I grab her hand and spin her back around.

"Wait, Dawn. You're serious? Are you actually saying you want to go out with me?"

She smiles shyly and nods.

"All these years, and you waited until now to finally decide this." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest guy to get along with, you know. But I can't stop denying that I have feelings for you, and I had to tell you before you go off and get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to get killed. I mean, really, no one is better at winning a fight than I am."

She raises her eyebrows. "Except for maybe Steele and Quartz."

I scowl at her. "You can't deny the facts, Max."

"None of that matters, Dawn. I'm gonna win, okay? And when I do, we are going to go on the best first date ever."

She seems doubtful, but smiles at me anyway. "It's a date."

I pick her up and spin her around as she laughs. As I set her down, I glance at my watch and realize it's really late.

"Um, we might want to get going." I grab her hand and practically drag her down the street.

We make it to the Square just in time.

After we sign in Dawn starts to head to her section, but I grab her by the hand and pull her in to kiss her.

She has a sad look on her face when she pulls away and whispers something in my ear before running to get in place.

For a split second I think of not volunteering, but then it's gone, replaced by the desire to be better than anyone and everyone. That's my goal, and nothing less.

I get to my spot just as the video about the rebellion is starting. Those rebels were weak. If they had been anything like me, maybe they would have succeeded against the Capitol.

The video ends and the District 2 escort, Araminta, takes the stage again. She is clad in a mint green jumpsuit, complete with green peppermint candy jewelry.

"Let's get down to it, ladies and gentlemen." She looks between both bowls, trying to decide which one to choose from first. Not that it matters either way, since both will have volunteers replacing them.

"I think we will choose our fine young man first." She walks across the stage, her high heels sounding like a horse clomping on pavement, and waves her hand over the bowl as if performing a magic trick.

She plucks a name out and I ready myself. "Felix Tag-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I don't even take the time to raise my hand before running, parkour style, up the steps to stand beside Araminta.

"And your name, young man?"

"Maximus Fort. I'm going to win the 54th Hunger Games."

She seems impressed by my confidence, though I hear a few scoffs from the crowd.

Doesn't matter, though. I have what it takes to be the absolute best, and that's what I'm going to be.

* * *

 **Well, there's Maximus! I really had fun writing about this character and I can't wait to see him in the Capitol. Next up is Maximus's cousin, Steele. Keep a look out for it!**


End file.
